Frozen Fever
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A short story based on the short movie Frozen Fever. Vert and his 9 brothers along with the two sisters and their dearly reindeer, Furbo set up for Kirby and Max's birthday! But when Vert catch a cold and sneezes a lot which cause making a bunch of sonwbabies and cause a lot of trouble for the 9 brothers and the two sisters.


**Here's the short sequel of Frozen, everyone! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

After Arendelle was unfrozen and now it's for a special day for the twin princes, Kirby and Maxwell's birthday! In the courtyard of the castle, everyone are excited and they're preparing the celebration for Kirby and Maxwell's birthday.

King Vert was decorating the cake's top as he used his ice powers to make an ice of figures, "Okay, okay, here I go." Vert make a two twin ice figures of Kirby and Max, "Hmmm… they're quite lonely," Vert make another ice figures and it's a figures of him cling his frozen twelfth brother, "I can't do that!" Then the Snow King made another figures of him and his brothers skating all together in happiness and it's a perfect fit, "Come on, Vert. This is for Kirby and Max, you can do this," he said to himself and that's when Agura called out to him, "Relax! It looks great!"

"Oh, I just everything to be perfect," Vert said, "Speaking of 'perfect'. Check this out," A.J. said as he showed of the banner that he, his brothers, and the two sisters they made and it reads "Happy Birthday Kirby and Max". Vert smile at this of their work, "They look good," the Snow King said as he walk over to his brothers and the two sisters, "Are sure you, I'll leave you in charge?"

"Of course," Stanford said, "I really don't wanna happen to this courtyard," Vert said, "What could happen? It's all set," Spinner said and Sherman gasp when he saw Steel, the lovely snowman eating the cake, "Steel, what're you doing?!"

Steel jolt a bit before he turn to face them, "I'm not eating cake…" He mumble in full mouth of cake, "Steel…" Zoom walk over toward Steel, "But it's an ice cream cake!" He said in excited tone, "And it's for Kirby and Max," Zoom remind him, "And it's for Kirby and Max…" Steel said in a sad tone.

"Okay, it's time now! You got this right?" Vert asked them, "Of course we will," Sherman said with a smile, "Don't let anyone in before we are ready," Vert said as he froze the fountains for getting ready for the celebration party, "And don't touch anything!"

"Of course not, man!" Spinner said, "I'm probably gonna walk around a little." Steel said as he walk around the courtyard, "Keep an eye on the cake," Vert remind them since he knew Steel is going to eat the cake again. As Vert went inside the castle and shut the doors close. Furbo look at his two owners and Sydney translate, "He thinks you're an idiot!" She said and Agura smirk, "Well, clearly he is wrong," she said as walks and bumped the cake which almost fall. But luckily Ven and Berto quickly grabbed the cake and put it back on the table. The 9 brothers gave a warning stares at Agura, "What?"

"I can't read," Steel said as he looked at the banner, "Or spell," he added with a goofy smile. In the princes' room, where the twin princes, Kirby and Max were fast asleep. "Psst. Kirby, Max?" Vert whispered as he shook his brothers' shoulders, "Yes?" Kirby respond, "Happy birthday," the Snow King said, "To you…" Max murmured, "Your birthday," Vert shook them again but they kept murmuring, "To us… it's our birthday, Max…" Kirby murmured and Vert giggle at that, then grabbed the blankets and pulled them off, "C'mon!" He said and the twin princes gasped as they're fully awake then sat up.

"It's our birthday?" Max asked and Vert nodded, "Yes. And it's gonna be perfect. Because…" The Snow King gently took his brothers' hands and pull them out of bed. Then he gave them, a new summer clothes. As the twins start to wear them on as Vert sing.

 _Vert: You've never had a real birthday before_

 _Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door_

 _So I'm here, way too late to help you celebrate_

 _And be your birthday date, if I may...Achoo!_

Vert suddenly sneeze which cause his ice powers to create two little snow babies out of nowhere. Though the Snow King didn't notice them as they run off to the courtyard. Kirby and Max finished dressed and they look at their eldest brother with a concern expression on their faces.

 _Max: Vert, I'm thinking you might have a cold._

 _Vert: I don't get colds. Besides,_

 _A cold never bothered me anyway!_

Vert changed his bright blue suit into bright red suit used by his powers with scarlet rose patterns on his cape. That amazed the twins when the Snow King change his appearance. Vert uses his powers again as he change the twins' summer clothes into brighter colors with lilies and sunflowers as patterns. They were very surprise by this. The Snow King grabs a red string. "Just follow the string," he told them and they look at each other in confusion but decided to follow the string. Now in the hallway as the twins giggled, following the string.

 _Vert: I've got big plans! I've got surprises for today!_

 _Nothin' but nothing's gonna get in our way!_

 _I've worked for weeks - planned everything within my power_

 _I even got our brothers, Agura, Sydney, and Furbo to take a shower_

 _If someone wants to hold me back_

 _I'd like to see them try_

 _I'm on the birthday plan attack_

 _I'm givin' you the sun, the moon, and the sky_

 _Achoo!_

In the courtyard, the 9 brother, the two sisters and Furbo were doing the preparation for the celebration for Kirby and Max's birthday. Until Ven spotted two little snow babies running around and Steel chase them as he want them a hug from him. Though the two little snow babies jumped onto the table which cause to knock out the plates and cup glasses. Luckily, Stanford and Berto grabbed them before they hit the ground.

With the three brothers. The twin princes found different kinds of gifts when they follow the string. Frist is a blue jewel pendant for Max, second is a light brown bracelet for Kirby, and third is a bouquet of lilies and sunflowers for both of them found in the balcony. And Vert sneeze again as his powers create more snow babies as they fall off the balcony and the three brothers still didn't notice them.

Back at the courtyard, Steel was hugging his new little brothers, "Little brothers!" Then snow babies passed by him as he chase them. With the three brothers, they kept following the string as they found more gifts: family portrait (that includes Agura, Sydney, and Furbo), and silk stockings. Now they're biking though the hallway as they were having fun of searching more gifts.

 _Vert: I'm making today a perfect day for you_

 _I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_

 _For everything you are to me and all you've been through_

 _I'm making today a perfect day for you_

 _Achoo! Achoo!_

Then they biked down the stairway as Vert sneezes a lot as more snow babies appeared.

 _Kirby & Max: They come in threes…_

 _Vert: I'm fine. ACHOO!_

Back at the courtyard. Everyone were having big trouble of the snow babies as they kept appearing. Then the snow babies suddenly spotted the ice cream cake as they smile when they see it. With the three brothers, they were now in the village and Vert gave them a fishing poles.

 _Vert: Surprise, surprise! This one is specially...achoo!_

 _Max: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you_

 _Kirby: I think it's time that you go home and get some rest_

 _Vert: We are not stopping cause the next one is the b -eh - eh -achoo!_

The three royal brothers were now Zeke's shop as Vert gave the twins a warmth coats.

 _Kirby & Max: Vert, you gotta go lie down_

 _Vert: No way, we have to paint the town!_

 _Max: But you need medical attention._

Then out of nowhere, Zeke appeared as he held a medical bottle for sick and colds.

 _Zeke: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy_

 _Of my own invention?_

 _Vert: No, thank you._

 _Kirby: We'll take it_

The next, Vert lead his brothers and showed the children of Arendelle singing for Kirby and Max.

 _Children: We're making today a perfect day for you_

 _Vert: Making today a special day_

 _Children: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true_

 _Vert: Wishes come true-ooo_

 _Children: We love Prince Kirby & Maxwell_

Vert suddenly sneeze again as more snow babies appeared and landed on the children's heads. And they started to play with them.

 _Vert: And I love you too_

 _Children: So we're making today a perfect day..._

 _A fabulous day in every way_

 _Yes, we are making today a perfect day!_

In the courtyard, everyone were having difficult to keep hold off the snow babies and they want to eat the cake. But not letting them ruining the party for the Kirby and Max's special birthday. Back with Vert, Max and Kirby. The Snow King was getting worse and the twins were overload of gifts.

 _Vert: Come on… Now we climb!_

 _Max: Vert, that's too much!_

 _Kirby: You need to rest!_

 _Vert: We need to get to our birthday chills - I mean thrills!_

 _Making dreams!_

 _Making plans!_

 _Go, go, go, go!_

 _Follow the string to the end_

 _You are my very best friends!_

Vert led them a tall clock tower, the very last gift and Vert was getting very worse. That made Kirby and Max worried.

 _Kirby & Max: Vert?_

 _Vert: What?_ _I'm fine_

 _We're gonna climb!_

 _We're gonna sing!_

 _Follow the string_

 _To the thing!_

As they reach the very top. Vert began to feel dizzy due to his health.

 _Vert: Happy, happy, happy_

 _Merry, merry, merry_

 _Hot cold hot birthday!_

Suddenly, the Snow King lost balance and the twin princes drop their gifts to rush over and grabbed Vert's hands before he fall off the clock tower. Max placed his hand against Vert's forehead.

 _Max: Vert, look at you; you've got a fever! You're burning up!_

 _Alright, we can't go on like this._

 _Let's put this day on hold._

 _Kirby: Come on, admit it to yourself._

 _Vert: Okay._

 _I have a cold._

They walk back their home and Vert felt disappointed, "I'm sorry, you two. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it, again." Vert said with a sad expression on his face, "Hey, you didn't ruin anything." Max said, "Let's just get you to bed." Kirby said as he and Max open the gates. As they gates are fully open, Vert sees a bunch of snow babies, trying to eat the cake since Sydney is holding it. Then everyone paused when they notice Vert, Max, and Kirby return.

 _Everyone: SURPRISE!_

Kirby and Max turn around and were stunned in surprise.

 _Kirby & Max: WOW!_

 _Vert: Wow?_

 _Everyone: We're making today a perfect day for you_

 _We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new!_

 _Sydney: There's a fine line between chaos!_

 _Steel: And a hullabaloo!_

 _Everyone: So we're making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day!_

 _K-I-R-B-Y, M-A-X-W-E-L-L_

 _Making today a perfect day for you!_

 _Sydney: Happy birthday._

 _Everyone: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue_

 _Sydney: I love you, babe!_

Max is quite stunned when his girlfriend called him "babe". But happy and Sydney blush a little in embarrassment.

 _Everyone:_ _For everything you are to us_

 _And all that you do_

 _Sydney: I do!_

 _Everyone: We're making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day_

 _We're making today a perfect day_

Suddenly, the snow babies took the cake from Sydney and went over to Furbo as he used his horns to slice the cake for everyone and the snow babies. And Vert… let's say he's getting sicker, "Perfect day…" Max grabbed his arms and says, "Okay, to bed with you," but then Max was dragged by Vert as the Snow King walk over a big horn, "Wait, wait! All that's left to do is for the King to blow the birthday horn," Vert said as he blow the horn and sneezes into it. Launching a gigantic snowball from the horn and all the way to the Southern Isles, where it hits Hasana as she is shoveling manure at the royal stables.

That night. The 12 princes were in their room, Vert drink the medical that Kirby brought from Zeke's. "Best birthday present ever," Max said, "Which one?" Vert asked, "For letting us take care of you," Kirby said with a smile, "Achoo!" Vert sneezed again and more snow babies appeared. The 12 princes smiles each other and the snow babies smiles as well.

On the high the North Mountain where stands the ice palace. Turbolt is visited by Agura, Sydney, Furbo, and Steel, who present to him a parade of the little snowmen who would now be living with him.

* * *

 **Okay! Done! I hope you like it guys. So, see you around! :)**


End file.
